Tradesman such as carpenters, drywall experts, window installers, and others use a lot of specialized tools. These tools while useful, are often all cumbersome to have on the job. More specifically, it is difficult to switch from one tool to another.
For example, professional painters generally use a brush and/or a roller to apply paint to desired surfaces. Painters also use and need a variety of equipment within ready reach on the job. Currently, painters waste a lot of time laying out all of their tools, positioning them based on timely need. Painters and other craftman need a device that is can be easily carried or manipulated, and which has a multitude of functions.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0283701 (Kahn) discloses a tool holder device for holding a tool. A tool holder comprises of a clip member, wherein the clip includes a first clamping and a second clamping member, both having jaws and handles. A biased pivot couples the first clamping member and the second clamping member together. The first jaw and the second jaw interconnect. The first jaw and the second jaw may also include ridges. A plurality of coupling members may be permanently disposed about the surfaces of the first and/or the second clamping member. The clip may also include an attachment tool, wherein the tool includes a paint container member and a punctioner member.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20060278780 (incorporated by reference) discloses an apparatus for holding paint brushes on buckets comprising a T-shaped member, hooks, and a clip, said hooks are located upon an upper region of said T-shaped member and are spaced substantially equidistant from each other on opposite sides of said upper region of said T-shaped member, said clip being located upon opposite side of T-shaped member from said hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,568 discloses a paint brush having a ferrule telescopically receiving a handle at one end and the bristles at the other is disclosed with supporting and prying means on one side thereof for adapting the brush to hang from the rim of a paint can, in spaced relation from the walls of the can, and to pry off the lid of the can. The supporting and prying device includes a prying portion which projects outwardly of the ferrule and a hook portion located between the prying portion and the end of the ferrule that receives the handle. An adapter member for adapting a conventional paint brush to hang from the rim of a paint can and to adapt the brush to provide a tool for prying open the can is also disclosed as including a base portion, a prying portion and a hook portion. The base portion is mountable to one side of the ferrule whereby the prying portion and the hook portion project outwardly from the base portion and the ferrule. In both the paint brush and the adapter member, the hook portion is spaced apart from the prying portion so that the prying and hook portions are adapted to support the brush within the can with the bristles oriented downwardly. The handle and the ferrule provide a leverage device that cooperates with the prying portion for prying open the can.